


May the 7th French you

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi wants to take advantage of the quiet





	May the 7th French you

He had grown confident after the war, that was something Kakashi liked to see. It had pained him to let him leave the village again. That short journey with Jiraiya counted as a leaving but only just barely. He had been missing him in a fond way.

The second time had been tearing his heart out of his chest. He had left with the promise he would return right away but Kakashi had been heartbroken anyway. It had been the most painful thing to him. To send away the man that he loved away from him. It had been painful. It had not been right.

But he had done it anyway, it had to be done. He knew Naruto could handle himself. There was only one other person as strong as Naruto that they currently knew and he was the person that would never betray him again. Never wander too far from his side.

So Kakashi had bitten back his words, swallowed his pain and watched Naruto walk away on another journey. It had been a necessary thing for two reasons. Naruto needed the space and they needed the information he would come back with. The village was too sensitive to Naruto, after such ordeals he needed to relax and slowly meld back into the village.

So Kakashi had allowed him to leave. But his heart had been walking away by Naruto’s side the entire time. Some things he just couldn’t say. Even after all of this time. So he had watched with a heavy heart and sighed after the man that had stolen all of his heart.

He had come back so confident, bright smile and confident in his walk. Confident in everything. He had come back to Konoha, come back to Kakashi with bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks. His hair had grown out and he had spoken of cutting it.

Kakashi could recall the moment he had violently rejected that notion. Given into temptation and instead touched Naruto’s soft hair as the man sat on his desk. He liked it long, he liked how long hair looked on Naruto.

Naruto had let him touch the hair with confident eyes. Bright blue watching him happily as Kakashi touched the hair he had ached to touch. When he had tried to change the scene to something innocent. When he tried to ruffle Naruto’s hair he found his hand caught up instead. Naruto had nuzzled his wrist until Kakashi’s hand had felt heated.

He had held Kakashi’s hand captive. Held it carefully and gently as he had nuzzled his way up Kakashi’s pale hand. His eyes had locked on Kakashi and asked the one question Kakashi had thought Naruto would ever ask. He had remained silent as Naruto’s grip tightened and his nuzzling turned to a sharp nip

“The hat.” Naruto had murmured against his wrist. “I came back because it’s mine. We both know it. I came back because it’s time for me to get ready to take it from you. But that isn’t the only thing I came back for Kakashi.” The way he had dropped the sensei had made Kakashi’s heart race and he had given in.

X

“It’s a quiet night.” Naruto said softly as he poured out a drink. Kakashi watched the way he poured out the sake before he joined Naruto by the window. Konoha was draped in soft lights, it was soothing to his mind.

“Quiet for now.” Kakashi had to admit as he took the cup from Naruto. Naruto poured himself another cup as he watched the village. “You know this better than anyone.”

“We have our times. But for now.” Naruto laughed as he leaned against the window. The bottle was set down lightly before he leaned towards Kakashi. The warmth of his body made Kakashi smile and lean towards him until their shoulders touched. He lowered his mask with his free hand before he knocked back the shot. “There is quiet. There is peace.”

“For now.” Kakashi agreed before he glanced at Naruto. Naruto’s eyes were on the outside of the window his focus entirely on the village below them as he drank. He was beautiful like that, his entire body radiated the aura of a Hokage. Kakashi was touched, humbled and thrilled.

“Keep looking and you’ll start something.” Naruto teased as he looked up. “I thought you wouldn’t have come by but here you are in your old office.” Naruto laughed as he set his glass aside.

“I felt lonesome.” Kakashi admitted. “Will you comfort me?” He teased. Naruto only gave a laugh before his hand slid under Kakashi’s chin. Slightly chilled from the sake but Kakashi went with the tilt as Naruto moved. Backed the village and shifted so that Kakashi stood between his legs and Naruto sat on the window ledge.

“Is that what you’re looking for Lord Sixth?” Naruto’s entire voice was a soft tease. His fingers moved from under Kakashi’s chin to undo the buttons of his jacket. Then dipped back to his chin to undo the buttons of his shirt. Not too far. Naruto’s fingers went back to his chin after three buttons. “You want the seventh to comfort you? Keep you company?”

“Is that difficult?” Kakashi wrapped his hand around Naruto’s as he dipped forward and down. Naruto’s laugh he tasted when he kissed him. When he tried to pull back Naruto’s hand sank into his nape keeping him still. Kakashi sighed when Naruto took over the kiss.

Not a brat’s kiss. He knew his body and Kakashi’s body well. A kiss that consumed. A kiss that made Kakashi lose his head a bit as Naruto took and took but he did it so slowly. Kissed until Kakashi’s tongue was numb and until he could only follow Naruto’s lead.

Following his lead wasn’t hard. Kakashi had been aching to do that all along. He was touched to do so, happy to do so. Naruto was so sweet, so strong and he knew what he wanted. He wanted Kakashi. Naruto pulled back to nip him letting Kakashi gain a quick breath before he kissed him deeply again. He tasted like sunshine and sake, the perfect combination for a quiet night.


End file.
